


A Love Across Realities

by Draycarla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Shiro's Ulaz is dead and AU Ulaz's Shiro is dead, Canonical Character Death, Crash Landing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: While out on a late night stroll after feeling restless, not something infrequent for Ulaz these days, he finds himself watching a meteor shower that wasn't expected. During the shower, a ship crash lands, and Ulaz is confused how a Galaxy Garrison ship he doesn't recognise has ended up out here. Yet, the pilot is what takes his breath from his lungs. That scar is one he knew intimately well, but what's a dead man doing here? And why does this Shiro accuse him of being dead?
Relationships: Allura & Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Thace (Voltron), Kolivan & Ulaz (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shiro & Ulaz (Voltron), Shiro & Voltron Paladins, Shiro/Ulaz (Voltron), Thace & Ulaz (Voltron), past Curtis/Shiro - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	A Love Across Realities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teicakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teicakes/gifts).



> So if you've wondered why I've been quiet, through a mix of work, hibernating, headaches, and general sleeping, I've been writing this!
> 
> I wanted this to be the 29th fic of 2020, but we have the first fic of 2021, and who better to gift this too, is teicakes, from the Shiro Rarepair Discord!
> 
> It went WAY out of hand like everything, but after I requested Josh Keaton for a video on cameo about Shiro and Ulaz, and he came back, in character, with Shiro saying that 'one day he may find a reality where Ulaz was alive', it helped me settle on a prompt, because tei's prompt list was so good! Originally, I decided against this idea, but noooo, Josh had to go and inspire me! Do expect timeskips by the way.
> 
> So please accept this fic thats much longer then I intended, but I don't regret it.

Ulaz could feel his eyelids twitch. He was on the cusp between dreams and reality. The more aware he became of that fact, the less asleep he was. With a groan, and a painfully long blink, bleary eyes opened, and his shadowy room slowly began to take shape. The photograph on the bedside table there, caught in the light. The moonlight shone through the crack in the curtain like light through a canopy. It drew a thin, absolute line through the darkness across the floor, and up the opposite wall. Moonlight, sunlight, and breezes; all of these things weren't memories any more, but his reality now. With another light groan, Ulaz reached for the glass beside his bed. What time was it?

Ulaz tried to get back to sleep, but he felt restless, which wasn't an uncommon feeling, but something felt _off_. With a rustle and grunt of irritation, feet planted against the smooth and cool tiles underfoot. He paced towards the curtains; perhaps gazing out the window would help ease him back to sleep? Just appreciating everything that was here, and soothing his restlessness. It wasn't long after his birth that his family had escaped to the stars, and after that it was just bases and different ships, maybe a movement or so planet-side. Ulaz was so accustomed to space that here, on the reborn planet of Daibazaal, it still felt like an alien world to him despite the fact it was home. Ulaz tilted his head up, drawing the long pony tail over his shoulder as he stared at the stars. Peace time was a bittersweet thing for him. All of this had cost dearly, and while it had been a while since the end of the war, Ulaz was still processing his grief and guilt over Shiro. Ulaz needed air; needed to clear his head. A walk. He needed a walk.

Ulaz left the scattered lights of the village in his wake. The light of Thace and Keith's place had been off for a long time; the pair away on some distant planet providing aid. Kolivan had offered Ulaz the coveted position a long time ago, but leadership didn't suit him. The way the Blade of Marmora had changed was certainly for the better, but Ulaz would help when required or in other capacities. They understood, but Ulaz could tell they were worried. He kicked a rock absently across the ground, ears pricking at each little thump it made. Eventually, he found his way to his favourite perch, and settled again to look up at those beautiful stars. Hundreds of millions little lights twinkled above him. It was times like this, Ulaz considered how small he was in the grand scheme of things, that while his own life was long, it still paled in comparison to those stars above him. He snorted to himself, a bittersweet smile pulling at his lips. It was something him and Shiro had discussed an eternity ago it felt. A faint light zipped across the night sky above him. Once, they had stargazed on Earth, during his fleeting time there. Again Ulaz snorted at Shiro's rescue. He was accompanied by four other Earthlings – young little things and so naïve to space. Yet it was all of them that saved the universe. There was another flicker of light across the sky once more, then another. Ulaz wasn't aware of any meteor showers due, but he would enjoy this little wondrous moment.

The meteors became more and more numerous, and some even broke the atmosphere, leaving a bright, burning trail in their wake. The wonder had morphed into concern, because this felt _strange_. That restless feeling was worse, and something anxious coiled in the pit of Ulaz's stomach. He watched another brighter trail traverse across the sky and head on what could be an impact course. A few ticks later, he heard the impact; the world around him shaking from the shock wave. Every primal instinct told Ulaz he should go back; this was madness staying out here. Yet, something compelled him to stay. As another one, two, three, four, and so on, lights pierced the atmosphere, he watched them as intently as the previous one; their impacts distant rumbles or shakes. That was until one; one that did not look like the others as it came, and judging by the trajectory; this one _was_ going to be close. Ulaz knew he couldn't outrun whatever it was, but as he watched this bright ball come, he vaulted down from his perch and made for at least something of safety to brace behind. Ulaz shielded his eyes as the light passed overhead, and he followed its path down into the grassy lowlands.

The impact was thunderous, and the shock wave shook the rock beneath Ulaz's feet. A few stones fell upon his head, but with a quick dusting, they were gone. He peeked his head from behind the safety of the rock, to find whatever it was smouldering in a crater. Through the moonlight, there was almost a shine to it. Ulaz's eyes narrowed. He had to know what this was; meteors didn't reflect light so far as he was aware. With that, Ulaz took off. That restless feeling growing stronger and stronger as he moved towards the thing.

After navigating the rocky terrain and avoiding the sharp drops, Ulaz finally made it down to the lowlands after what felt like a varga. He wasn't dressed for what he was doing, but it didn't matter. His thoughts had flared as to what it was, what it could be; until he could make out the shape – _shapes_ – of something like a wing. It was like the air froze his lungs at that precise moment, before the adrenaline kicked in. Ulaz ran, feet pounding against the loamy ground and grass whipping against his trousers, until he got the the crater. It was a craft – spacecraft – of a design that didn't look dissimilar to that of the Galaxy Garrison. _What is an Earth craft doing out here_? Ulaz thought to himself as he skidded down the side of the crater, catching himself before he stumbled. It was then he abruptly stopped dead in his tracks; the cockpit sat open, and inside, by the light of the moon and a soft blue glow, a figure sat hunched over in their seat. With shallow breaths, Ulaz staggered forward slowly, eyes roving over the body looking for any outward signs of injury. They were strapped in tight, but there could be internal injuries for all Ulaz knew.

Ulaz carefully pulled himself up the body of the ship and, taking a deep, calming breath, he leaned in towards the likely human. The arm was certainly strange, and the technology not one he recognised the humans possessing. Ulaz turned his attention back to the alien, giving another sweep of their form and the cockpit. No limbs were trapped, and the floating arm; a little too reminiscent of Sendak's for his liking, sat on the control panel. Swallowing to wet his throat, Ulaz brought his hands up.

“My name is Ulaz. You have crash-landed on New Daibazaal, and I am here to help. Are you conscious? Can you move?” Very carefully, he placed his hand on the alien's shoulder. It was like a surge of electricity shot through his body. Ulaz jerked away, blinking down at his hand, then up at the alien who stirred with a groan behind the helmet. Ulaz held his own hand as the prosthetic one floated up to the helmet. Ulaz shifted back; he didn't know the range of the arm or how the stranger would react to him being so close. That strangeness in his core roused again. Ulaz watched the stranger, clad in what was a _different_ Garrison-issue spacesuit, lift their other hand to the helmet. It was removed with a distorted groan to reveal a mop of white hair, yet Ulaz still couldn't see their face. There was an almost inaudible curse as they planted the helmet in their lap, rubbing at their eyes. Ulaz wanted to open his mouth to speak again, but held it shut. He had to say something, but the jolt had thrown him. It was like the alien sat not even a metre away had no idea he was there at all. Fingers found the buckles and worked them open, and with another groan and a sniff, they lifted their head.

The cry of surprise was mutual. Ulaz's ears rung as he _stared_ at the man – the human man – who stared with a pair grey eyes he hadn't seen in deca-phoebs; those pupils contracted into tiny dots as...as... _he_ pressed himself into the pilots seat, hand clutching the chest armour and mouth agape. That scar across the bridge of his nose was unique, and one Ulaz had known intimately well with the amount of times he'd brushed a thumb along it's length when he used to peer into those beautiful and strange eyes.

“You're dead.” They both said at once, and once again Ulaz found himself recoil. _He_ was dead? No; no that was an unfair and cruel joke.

“No.” They answered together again. Shiro brought his hand to his face, looking anywhere but at Ulaz, while Ulaz could only stare at this strange version of his once-lover, lost deca-phoebs ago to Zarkon. Ulaz had so many questions, but also the urge to kiss and hold what he'd longed for, but he couldn't. He _couldn't_ , because this Shiro was not his. This man who sat bewildered, like he'd seen a ghost himself, was not someone Ulaz could force himself upon.

A low, distant thrum caught Ulaz's attention, and it seemed this Shiro's as well. Upon the horizon, he could spy lights. Ships; they had sent ships up. Ulaz whipped his head back to Shiro, then over the ship. There would be questions as to why a Galaxy Garrison craft would be here, and unimaginable hell would break loose if Shiro was found. He'd be questioned; it could strain the alliance; where, how, and why, was there a dead man on their planet? Then they would want to quarantine Shiro. Tests, there would be tests. If this Shiro bore the same scar, the same arm missing, then there was a chance – a terrible chance – that he had suffered like Ulaz's Shiro had, and if they were alike, Ulaz would bet GAC Shiro would hate to be prodded and tested all over again by the Galra, even if it wasn't going to be like the last time.

“Can you move, or stand? We must get away from here – make haste. Do you,” Ulaz reached out his hand, eyeing the lights, “trust me?” Shiro looked between Ulaz and his hand.

“I...” he turned his head to the distant lights, “I feel like we've been here before.”

“Shiro,” Ulaz pressed with urgency, “do you trust me?” Shiro stared at him for a few ticks, like something was processing in his mind. His features softened every so slightly.

“You haven't changed. How couldn't I?” With a grunt, Shiro pushed himself up, and took Ulaz's hand in his own. This time, there wasn't a jolt, but a strange feeling in the pit of Ulaz's stomach. “Here you are, rescuing me again.” Ulaz would consider the comment later, right now he had to get Shiro back to his place. Then he could try and make sense of this.

-

Shiro watched Ulaz bolt the door, and rest his head against it with a long sigh. This didn't feel real; seeing the man he'd never got the chance to thank alive before him. To see the Galra who'd done everything, and sacrificed everything, to save him and the others, here, and once again saving him. Shiro wanted to let years of guilt and regret and feelings he'd rediscovered with his memories out, but this...his Ulaz had died. This one, well, this one had a different version of him at one point by the sounds of it. Shiro took the offered seat, and brought his head into his hands. He had so many questions, but his mind was so foggy and he couldn't remember what he was doing before. He couldn't concentrate, and more so when Ulaz padded back into the room carrying two mugs. Galra were always hard to read, but Shiro felt the expression looked painful, even for him.

“For you,” Ulaz cautiously set the mug down on the small table, “if you are thirsty. You should hydrate yourself and,” he glanced away as he settled opposite, “I suppose, if you would allow, I need to check you over. While you were strapped in tight, there could be some internal damage. I mean,” he tilted his head back to Shiro, “if you would agree to that. I understand that it could be perceived as quite forward. I do not want you to think anything less of me.” Ulaz could grasp his nervousness but he still couldn't believe Shiro was sat in front of him. He'd not admit it, but the drink he'd made was one...his Shiro had enjoyed, and Ulaz had found himself drawing from assumptions he shouldn't be making. Yet still, this Shiro seemed to just...trust what he said. This Shiro recognised him.

“Thank you, Ulaz.” It was how Shiro said his name, like there was the deepest respect he could offer laced in the words. His features were again soft despite the worry lines creased across his face. This Shiro was older, potentially, but by how much he didn't know. Ulaz quickly took a sip of his own drink just to give himself something to focus on. The silence between them was painful as they sat there drinking. Ulaz would steal the occasional look, while Shiro was observing his surroundings. Was he looking for an escape route? What was he thinking?

“So.” Shiro couldn't sit like this. He needed answers, and he couldn't see the Galra he respected and so desperately wanted to be friends with look so visibly uncomfortable, even if it wasn't 'his' Ulaz. “You're not big on decoration?”

“N-No.” Ulaz blinked at him in what could be confusion at such a comment.

“Just moved out here?”

“No, I...I have been here for a deca-phoebs.”

“Years, right?” Shiro offered a warm smile as he spoke. Maybe it would set Ulaz at ease? Maybe his other self joked like this too?

“Yes. Yes, a deca-phoeb is a year.” Ulaz replied, rotating the mug in his hands.

“So,” Shiro swallowed as he mentally prepared himself to say it, “you got away from the Thaldycon system? That must have been nice? It seemed pretty lonely out there.” Ulaz's eyebrows pinched downward, the corners of his lips twitching.

“I was never based upon Thaldycon. I recall I gave you – another you – those coordinates, but...” he trailed off, hands pausing around the mug, “I never got to Thaldycon.” Right, Shiro thought, this was different for sure. He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably.

“I see. I think it's...safe to say, we're not from the same reality, or at least timeline, if you can believe that? It sounds insane, I know, but,” Shiro scratched at the back of his head, “in mine, well, we had that problem. I'm guessing Haggar exists – or existed – in this reality?” Shiro watched Ulaz nod stiffly. He had a bad feeling about this.

“Haggar – well, Honerva – wanted revenge against the Paladins and Princess for Zarkon's death. She tried to rally Lotor, to her side, but things did not go her way. Lotor believed that she wished to find a reality where her family were at peace, where the events that unfolded in our reality never came to pass. It was quite the fight, from what the Paladins spoke of, but all I was able to do was assist with Thace from the sidelines-”

“Thace?” Shiro blinked. He hadn't heard that name in a long time. “Thace is alive?”

“Yes. Was he not in yours?” Shiro shook his head, watching Ulaz's face falter. “I see. So, neither I nor Thace survived your reality?”

“No. In mine, we lost a lot of good allies. You, Thace, Antok, most of the Blade of Marmora, the Olkari, Ozar and his rebel group, a lot of people from Earth, including my ex, and eventually,” Shiro swallowed, “Allura. Is she?”

“While the Queen is alive, it took a lot to keep her so. To restore our reality, her and Lotor spent a lot of their magic and quintessence. Allura drained her magic reserves and with it; Altean alchemy has been lost from this universe. Voltron as well.”

“What about the Atlas?” Ulaz again gave him a strange look. “Did Earth never have the Atlas? It's a ship. In my reality, it's what I was – am - Captain of.” Ulaz's look didn't change, but he rose from the seat and moved to the window.

To think how many things could change under such different conditions. It seemed if Ulaz hadn't have gone with Shiro, there was a chance he could still be alive, but maybe Ulaz would've still died in his place. Yet it seemed Shiro's reality sustained incredibly heavy losses not felt within his own. It made looking at the stars above feel like they meant less, despite the fact it really shouldn't.

“In this reality, I have only been to Earth once. It was when I was thrust into your escape shuttle.” Ulaz couldn't look at Shiro as he spoke, but his ears pricked to the gasp behind him. “While you were saved by what would become the Paladins, it was all of you who saved me. From there, after finding the Blue Lion, we spent our time in space. Earth joined the Galactic Coalition later, after Haggar's defeat.” Ulaz tilted his head around. “The Holt's at present are designing a ship that combines Earth and Olkari technologies together. Ryner, an Olkari leader, assists Pidge.”

“She's alive? That's,” Shiro looked down at the floor with a bittersweet smile, “that Pidge must be so happy. She and the Olkari helped us a lot.”

“Were her plans like ours?” Ulaz dared to ask.

“Our Haggar lost Lotor in the rift. After Zarkon's death at his hands, and then Lotor's at the hands of the Paladins, she hopped realities. We chased her, until we finally fought her. Allura sacrificed herself to undo the damage Haggar had done, even if _she_ assisted Allura. It...never should have come to that.” Ulaz noted the way Shiro stroked at the port on his shoulder. “She thanked me for everything I'd done at the end, but she never needed to thank me for anything. I'm here, alive, because of her.” Shiro looked up to Ulaz. “I'm also here because of you.”

Ulaz wasn't sure how to respond. This was a much heavier evening then he was ever expecting, and he still couldn't believe that Shiro was sat in front of him.

“Would you like another drink?” It was all he could muster. Shiro nodded, and rose from the sofa. Ulaz held out a hand. “Please, let me.” Shiro sucked in a breath, the smallest hint of hurt at the perceived rejection.

“Sure, sorry.” Shiro set the mug down on the table. “I guess we went off track, huh?”

“Perhaps,” Ulaz swiped the mug up, “we should try and stay on track. I will make another drink, and while I do, do you think you could try and recall how you got here? I...I would rather not hand you over to the authorities until we have an understanding of what has transpired. I do not know why you are here, I do not know if you can get back, but I,” Ulaz moved to the kitchen door, “need to know what is true. I may...need to get in contact with certain people to make sure you remain safe. I,” he looked again back at Shiro, “do not want to see you poked and prodded all over again against your will.” Ulaz ducked off into the kitchen. He placed the mugs down on the side and let the kettle boil, leaning on the points of his elbows. He was a mess of confusion. He couldn't keep Shiro secret for long, especially with that Garrison ship in a crater. They would look for a pilot, there would be a manhunt, and Ulaz was stressing over the what-ifs. He hadn't managed to protect Shiro from things in the past, but by the gods, he would protect this one. When the kettle boiled, and the drinks were made, he returned to find the white-haired Shiro peering out through the curtains. The moonlight cast Shiro's profile in a brilliant light, and it took everything not to drop the mugs to the floor.

“Sorry,” Ulaz caught the shining pupil, like silver, staring at him, “I probably should stay in one place. Is this Daibazaal?”

“Yes.” Ulaz watched Shiro nod knowingly.

“It's good they managed to bring it back here, too.” Shiro moved back over to the sofa. “I was giving it some thought. Maybe you should check me over. I feel mostly fine; just a bit disorientated. I'm still trying to remember how I got here.”

“I will gather my equipment, but please, relax as best you can.” Ulaz set the mugs down and made to find the old kit. He hadn't used it in deca-phoebs.

* * *

There were reports on the news; which Shiro found himself absorbed in. In this reality, Lotor was Emperor of Daibazaal. Shiro wondered whether or not this reality had the Altean colony; his guess was that it differed here. Kolivan and Krolia were the same in this reality as his; both ambassadors for New Daibazaal. It was scary, in a way, how they all looked the same. Kolivan's braid was much longer, but he didn't look as tired, or as stressed, as his Kolivan. Shiro wondered how his and Ulaz's relationship was in this reality. Sometimes he remembered the way Kolivan spoke about Ulaz; about how reckless he'd been to give them the co-ordinates to the Marmoran base. However in this reality, things were different. Ulaz had told him that he'd not had issues with Allura, that he trained Keith earlier, and Kolivan was more then willing to aid Voltron. That was good, and Shiro would've killed for that much earlier on in his own reality. There was a lot he would've killed for. He perked up as they mentioned the Galaxy Garrison back on Earth, and then he spied an older Pidge and Hunk. Shiro clenched his jaw tight and felt a swell of pride in his stomach. Sure, his did amazing for themselves, but seeing them again was a relief. They were alive in this universe.

“...the ship that landed on New Daibazaal during the abnormal meteor shower logged doesn't belong to the Galaxy Garrison.” Pidge started with that confidence Shiro _knew._ “We're going to comply with the Galran inquiry, but the Garrison would like to make a statement.” She glanced up at Hunk, who offered the camera one of those beaming smiles.

“The Galaxy Garrison wants to let their allies know that we aren't running secret intelligence missions. From what we've seen of the ship, we can confirm that the technology isn't one we know. For that reason, Katie and I will offer our services on the good graces of the Garrison and Earth. We've seen enough war in the universe, and we all want to keep it the peace. We're lucky to be here, and we'd never do anything to ignite war between our allies; especially when the Galra Emperor himself helped save this universe.” Shiro stiffened in his seat. Hunk and Pidge would be coming out here? There was a chance that maybe they could help work out how he got here, or at least what could have caused it.

All thoughts came to a stop when Ulaz came back through the front door carrying a collection of bags. Shiro rushed over, offering his hands out.

“Let me take some of those.” Ulaz blinked at him; he was still a bit twitchy when Shiro got close, but relented the bags to Shiro's hands. It'd been a few days since Shiro had landed, and conversation was still a bit stilted at times. Shiro placed the bags on the kitchen counter and started unpacking. If he couldn't go out, the most he could do was be helpful. “You've brought a lot of food.” Shiro called back. “Are you stocking up?”

“You could say that.” Ulaz said as he came into the kitchen. He settled on one of the chairs, and Shiro could feel Ulaz observing him from behind. “I may need to get in contact with someone for advice soon, judging from the news I have heard. Do you...remember anything?” Shiro paused with some fruit in hand. He set it down with a sigh; he felt he was letting Ulaz down.

“My memories can be fuzzy. I've...since the Galra-”

“You do not have to continue-”

“No, just...just let me. Since them, and what happened, and landing back on Earth...I lost a lot of memories. There's flashes I remember...the arena, Zarkon, Haggar, Sendak, and you. Some more came back over time, but never everything.” Shiro swallowed, but pushed himself on. “I had amnesia. When I landed here, it felt like that. There's...bits I think I may remember, but it's hard to say if I'm confusing it.” He snorted softly, but the joke earned a small growl from Ulaz.

“Do not self-deprecate, please.” Shiro turned to him, brow cocked, but Ulaz looked serious. Shiro turned away again.

“I'm sorry. It's just a bad habit of mine. Therapy hasn't fully fixed that. But, you asked what I remember? I remember the Atlas, something about an ion cloud and a strange light. Instruments...didn't work, I think? We sent probes, I think out. I was flying. In the ion cloud, I think. Then I just...I don't know after that.” Shiro leaned on his elbows as he racked his brain for _anything_ of use. The more he thought, the less he could remember in order. Hunk was off the ship at the time, if he remembered right. Hunk would've told him not to go. It was then like a tsunami it seemed to strike, and how it took this long, Shiro didn't know or realise. The others. News would've got round he was missing. They'd all be in a panic; Keith would become reckless – they all would.

Shiro sunk in a way Ulaz hadn't seen in deca-phoebs. On instinct, Ulaz moved, catching Shiro tight around the waist.

“They're going to be so worried, Ulaz. I can't even _tell_ them. I'm stuck here, aren't I? They're going to think I'm dead. I can't do that to them; I can't let Keith think I'm dead for maybe a fourth time.” Ulaz didn't like the implications of that, but felt Shiro's flesh and metal fingers curl around his forearms. “I don't know how I got here, and I don't know how to get back, but...but...” Shiro's voice trailed off, but the grip on his arm tightened. Ulaz just pulled Shiro closer, slowly rocking them from side to side. Just like he used to do.

“I do not know what can be done, but,” Ulaz swallowed, because he did not want to lose this Shiro like the other, “I will do all I can to assist you.” There was a long silence between them.

“Thank you.” Shiro whispered, and it broke a small part of Ulaz's heart.

-

It took a few quintants before Thace responded, which was quicker than Ulaz was expecting. Shiro sat out of view as requested until his time, but the holo-screen was up.

“You don't contact me out of the blue like this,” Thace toyed with the braid wrapped around his neck, “so what's happened? Your message was cryptic, even for you.”

“Have you heard about the strange meteor shower that happened on Daibazaal a few quintants ago?” Ulaz asked, and Thace nodded.

“Also the strange Garrison ship that landed. Keith thinks someone is trying to frame Earth.” Ulaz pursed his lips. Typically, Keith had good hunches, just in this case he was wrong.

“Is Keith with you at present?” Ulaz asked. Thace shook his head, scratching the back. “I see. Tired out, is he?”

“I maybe worked him a bit too hard. You know how he makes me.” From the corner of his eye, Ulaz noted the moment it clicked for Shiro. He blinked, glancing between Ulaz and the holographic image of Thace. “Ulaz? You seem distracted. Seriously, what's wrong? You're not calling me up because you've finally gotten bored of retirement? You know we could use you – I could use you.”

“Thace,” Ulaz started, “you know why I've taken time for myself.” He'd rather not have this conversation _right now_ , but judging by Thace's expression, his dear old friend wasn't going to take it.

“Look, I can empathise and sympathise with you. There was a time I thought Keith had died for good and it killed me inside.” Thace shuffled a little closer, leaning in as if he was here in person. “I know you're guilty, and you still love-”

“Shiro is here.” Ulaz blurted out, voice raised higher then normal. Thace recoiled, blinking at Ulaz.

“Shiro is dead.”

“No, listen. That Garrison ship that landed here,” Ulaz sucked in a sharp breath, “it was a Shiro, from another reality, who crash-landed here. You cannot say a word about this to anyone, at least yet.”

“Ulaz, do you know how insane that sounds- _fuck!_ ” Ulaz felt himself smirk at Thace as Shiro settled at his side, arms folded across his chest. Thace sat, eyes almost popping out of his head, and mouth agape as he pointed at Shiro.

They sat in mostly silence, except for Thace's broken words as he tried to comprehend the 'ghost' sat at Ulaz's side. It took him a few dobosh's to find his composure.

“I thought the rift was closed. How? What? _How_? Does Kolivan know? The Emperor?” Thace's gaze was trained entirely on Shiro. “His hair's pure white and...what...happened to his arm? Why's it like Sendak's?” Ulaz pinched the bridge of his nose with a long sigh, but Shiro seemed just as exasperated.

“So, my clone's arm, while under Haggar's control, morphed into a hand cannon that he – I – used to try and murder Keith, and to stop that, Keith cut my arm off and saved the body of my clone. After that, he shouted himself into the astral plane, where I finally could tell him I'd actually died during our battle with Zarkon. He tells Allura, and she pulls a copy of my consciousness from the Black Lion and places it into the clone body, making my hair white from all the quintessence used at a guess. Fast forward until we return to Earth to fight Sendak, and,” Shiro shrugged his shoulders, “I get a new arm that at first almost electrocutes me to death, until Allura used the crystal from her tiara and stabilised it. I'm not sure why it looks like Sendak's, but at least I was able to really give him a good punch in the face.” Ulaz hadn't heard that deadpan tone in deca-phoebs – too many deca-phoebs. Not since his Shiro was a prisoner. It was also the first time Shiro had spoken about the arm, and Ulaz found it almost fictional. Yet Shiro's drawn brows said otherwise. Thace again blinked at Shiro, and exhaled heavily.

“Right. I'm, uh, sorry. It's just,” Thace glanced at Ulaz, then back to Shiro, “you died. Ten deca-phoebs ago, during your fight with Zarkon. It killed you both. This is...fuck. I don't know what to say right now. Ulaz,” Thace swallowed, “I don't know exactly what help I'm going to be, but you can't keep him hidden. You need to get in touch with Slav, or Lotor and Allura. They're going to be the best qualified at this point. We're out on a mission, Ulaz, I can't just come back, and,” Thace's features hardened, “I have to take Keith into consideration. You remember how he was, don't you?” Ulaz felt himself nod stiffly at the memories. Keith had gone off the deep end. It'd been Thace who had helped the young half-Galra through the grief, and why the two were as they were now.

“Fine,” Ulaz sighed, “can you get me Slav's details? I will...see whether I can get through to Kolivan regarding an audience with Lotor.” Thace offered a curt nod and a smile.

* * *

It had been three days since the call to Thace, and Ulaz had been quiet again, but there had been a change; at night, they would go out for walks, and sit watching the stars. Ulaz hoped it would jog Shiro's memories, or so he said, but Shiro was starting to suspect there was something more beneath the surface. Or maybe that was what Shiro secretly hoped for. As Ulaz took his hand, pulling him, they settled on Ulaz's favourite perch. There was just a crater left now – the ship taken off back to the capital. The breeze tickled Shiro's face. Despite the concern for the others back in his reality, even for him, Shiro was taking it better then he thought.

“I know this is still strange,” Shiro started slowly, “me being here, crashing in your back yard, so to speak, but I couldn't imagine a better place to wind up.” Ulaz tilted his head, a smile teasing the corner of his lips.

“I do not think I have been the best host.”

“You've been fine, Ulaz. Really.” Shiro looked out, watching the blinking lights on the horizon. “I was married, in my reality, you know.”

“Oh?” Ulaz's tone was steady. “To Keith I presume?” Shiro shook his head.

“No. No...he and I, I think through everything, were better to stay as friends. A lot happened, and I think, maybe to protect myself and maybe him, I couldn't. It's not to say I don't love him; I do. I just don't want him to meet the same fate as so many others that I loved, you know?”

“What fate was that?”

“Death.” Shiro replied simply. “My ex didn't die, but Adam did, and someone else I cared about did too.” Shiro drank in Ulaz's features. He didn't have the words to quantify what it meant to see him again; to find him. Privately, he'd told Keith once that he'd hope to find Ulaz alive in another reality. While he meant it, it was always just a dream. Now he had, but Shiro supposed he was hoping that he'd still be able to _cross_ between realities. He wasn't honestly sure whether he could truly _get_ back, and the prospect of it happening seemed slimmer as the days slipped by. In the same thought, Shiro was having to begrudgingly accept that there was nothing he _could_ do to return. Accepting that was going to be hard, and not something he could so easily do, even with Ulaz sat at his side. He was a stranger here; dead to the others, and maybe if what Thace said was true, a reminder of bad memories.

“I see.” Ulaz raked his claws through the ponytail, teasing the strands out. It appeared they shared a commonality there. “Losing a loved one, in any capacity, is a difficult endeavour.”

“It is.” Shiro replied, tilting his head to Ulaz. “We've both lost, haven't we?”

“Perhaps I have not lost as much as you-”

“Your losses aren't invalid, Ulaz.” Shiro scratched at his nose, shifting on the rock. “There's the guilt that comes with it, isn't there?” Shiro was so perceptive it made Ulaz tense.

“Yes.”

“Ulaz?”

“Yes, Shiro?”

“What was it you didn't let Thace finish saying the other day? You said that you and other me went back to Earth together, and he rescued you with the others. Yet, I died early by the sounds of it in this universe, and you...even I'm surprised you live out here. I didn't know you that well in my reality, but this doesn't feel like... _you_?” Shiro tentatively extended his arm out to Ulaz's shoulder. Ulaz watched the flesh fingers curl around the material. He clicked his tongue, glancing back across the grassy lowlands. It felt wrong; this was not the same version of the man he was once in love with, yet this Shiro he felt a fondness for, an urge to protect and take care of, just like his own.

“I,” Ulaz sucked a sharp breath in, closing his eyes, “was in love with the you from this reality. The feelings were mutual and... _he_ was my lover. What Thace was going to say, was that I...” Ulaz trailed off, but that hand on his shoulder tightened. “I still love him. I am still guilty over his death. I have...tried to carry on, but after everything, I cannot make amends with myself.” Ulaz cracked open an eye to find those soft grey pupils looking at him, so full of an empathy he once knew intimately. “I know you are different from him, but it hurts.”

“This hurts me,” Shiro let his fingers slip away, “just like you.” Shiro clasped his hands tightly together, letting his legs swing over the side. “I said I didn't know you much, yet I remember that my Ulaz risked everything to free me. He gave me the co-ordinates to find him, had hope and faith when I had none. Upon meeting him in the Castle of Lions, I knew,” Shiro raised his head, “I could trust him. The first Galra since my imprisonment I could trust,” he snapped his fingers, “just like that. He was kind to the others – helped – but in the end, Zarkon tracked us, to Thaldycon. You – he – sacrificed himself to save us all. I begged, pleaded, but he insisted he had to. Not even a day, and you were gone. For years, Ulaz, I've held onto that. There were so many questions I had for him, and so many,” Shiro played with his hands, “feelings that I wanted to make sense of, and maybe, I thought, you'd be able to help piece it all back together with me. I came to realise,” Shiro sniffed as he tried to ground himself like the therapy taught, “that I was never going to regain what I lost fully, and that I've accepted. Maybe it's for the best I don't remember? But losing you then? Losing that chance of a friend, an ally, and someone I wanted desperately to know? I kind of,” Shiro looked back at Ulaz again, and laughed at himself for how stupid and childish it could be construed, “wished one day I'd find you happy and alive in another reality. I never thought for a second that our lives could've been so vastly different, but then I suppose that's why you leave the science and theories to Slav and Pidge.” Shiro laughed, almost bitterly, to himself. “Perhaps this was selfish of me? I found you in a universe where you're alive, but you're not happy. Not like I'd want you to be.”

Ulaz weighed the words in his mind as he toyed with his hair. A nervous twitch, Thace had called it, but it helped to soothe Ulaz's anxieties. Shiro's version of him seemed to mean much more then Ulaz originally perceived. Perhaps that was why this Shiro was so at ease around him, because he trusted Ulaz. It felt good to know that in another reality, that version of himself held similarities; that he cared for Shiro and wanted to see him alive to the point he sacrificed himself. It made Ulaz wish he'd had the chance to do so for his Shiro but then, seeing the man sat in front of him, perhaps his Shiro would've ended up like this one; dreaming of a reality where Ulaz was alive. His hands stilled, and fell to his lap. This man before him was different, but held similarities to his that Ulaz couldn't simply ignore.

“You are not the same as the love I lost, but remind me; you...died during your fight with Zarkon?” Shiro nodded with an affirmative hum, and Ulaz swallowed the lump in his chest that threatened to choke him. “If you would allow me, could I apologise?” Shiro turned bodily to him, his face marred with confusion.

“Ulaz, you don't have anything to apologise _for_. You must've known that fighting Zarkon was going to be hard; that, even if you guys had more resources, that the energy needed from Black alone was a killer-”

“Yet, if I could have given you – him - some of my own quintessence,” Ulaz felt like he was suffocating, “maybe he could have been here!”

“And what if you'd gotten yourself killed?” Shiro levelled back at him. “Do you think he'd have wanted you to die in his place? You rescued – in both of these realities – us from certain death at the hands of the witch. What he did for you would've been something I would've done in a heartbeat if you landed on Earth with me, and just like my Ulaz; you would've thrown your life away for what? The mission? So he could live? Mark my words; if I'm similar to your Shiro, then he would've become like me. More so since you were together.” Shiro pushed himself up, the light of the prosthetic catching the side of his body.

“He could have _lived_! He could have found happiness without me! I have lived for so much longer than I should have, he...and you, had time stolen, and I-” Ulaz growled, glaring away. He was acutely aware of Shiro's rigid stance, of that gaze he felt pierce through him. In the past, they would argue like this. It was always around protection. “It was _my_ job to protect you, never yours. Not in this, or any other reality so far as I am concerned.” Ulaz brought his knees up, and pushed his hands against his face.

“You didn't fail him. If anything, he'd probably be angry; like I was once, that you'd throw your life away.” Shiro muttered quietly. “He'd have wanted to find a way to keep you alive; another way so there was no more unnecessary death. Did he say anything like that to you, after being in the arena?” Ulaz raised his head, letting his hands fall to his knees.

“Yes. How did you...?” Ulaz knew the answer, but he needed to hear it in Shiro's voice.

“I can imagine we'd share similar thought patterns from the same set of circumstances. If...you were my boyfriend back then, I'd see to it that as a Paladin of Voltron, as someone set to defend the universe, I would be the one to keep _you_ safe after what you sacrificed to get me out.” Shiro planted his hands on his hips, face stern and a much more commanding air about him the Ulaz could comprehend. “It may not be from his lips, but I hope from mine you can accept it. You shouldn't apologise for something out of your control. I'm sure you did what you could; but fighting Zarkon, fighting a war,” Shiro took a sharp breath in, “there are always casualties. It may not be what you want to hear, but I know you know it's the truth. It hurts when you never get the chance to say goodbye.” By the look in Shiro's eyes, Ulaz was wondering if this was to sate his own needs and guilt.

“I am sorry, Shiro, that you lost your Ulaz. I know, in what reckless capacity I can claim I and he clearly had, he would have wanted the Paladins, and certainly you, to live and fight onwards. I am certain though, that he wanted you to find him. It was why I gave my Shiro the co-ordinates. Perhaps that version of me did not have as close proximity to you as I did?”

“He could of, for all I know.” Shiro shrugged his shoulders, but a solemn look sat upon his face. “But...thank you, Ulaz.”

“We both know we will never get the answers we seek, despite our shared guilt,” Ulaz pushed himself up, “but perhaps we could attempt to work through what we do know together?”

“I think,” Shiro extended his hand up to Ulaz, “maybe we could?” Ulaz took Shiro's hand. It was warm despite the cool air.

* * *

The news coverage continued reporting Shiro's ship on and off. Pidge and Hunk were now on New Daibazaal working closely with Emperor Lotor and Kolivan apparently. While Shiro was growing concerned at the potential for political fallout since he _knew_ his ship was Earth-Altean in design, Ulaz was still keeping him hidden. Especially now, with some Galra downstairs talking to Ulaz about that night. Ulaz had ushered Shiro to his bedroom, and it was here that Shiro found the photo set in a delicate frame. He perched on the edge of Ulaz's bed, looking at another version of him. Black hair and that little white tuft; Shiro softly huffed to himself, it was a long time ago he looked like that. Yet, Shiro would admit he was jealous of this version of himself. Shiro felt it strange seeing how happy, how close these two were. Ulaz looked about the same, just with shorter hair, but the smile and how his fangs pointed out was cute. Shiro set it gently back into place and closed his eyes. They looked happy; happier then Shiro thought he looked in his own wedding photographs. He stared at his hands. Having merged memories and a clone body at least meant that he could accept that this version – like the clone version of him – had their own lives.

“I'm happy that you managed to have what I couldn't back then.” He whispered at the photograph. “I bet you treated him like he was the only thing important in the universe, after everything he did for you.”

The time ticked by, until Shiro heard the door bolt again downstairs. He listened as Ulaz's footsteps grew louder up the stairs, and he pushed the door open with a creak. Their eyes caught each other, and Shiro motioned to the bedside table.

“You both look really happy.” Ulaz's lips twitched again, a look that Shiro knew as wistful now upon his face.

“Yes,” Ulaz paced over, and settled besides Shiro on the bed, taking the photograph from the side, “this was taken, of all places if you would believe, at a space mall that Coran took us too.”

“Seriously? Man,” Shiro had heard the story of the space mall from the others, “I missed that trip. I was with Black at the time, and fighting Zarkon within the Black Lion for control. I came back to find a-”

“Cow?” Ulaz answered. Shiro blinked.

“Y-Yeah? Wait. _You_ had a cow in yours? Kalternecker?” Ulaz nodded with a much wider, and happier smile then he'd seen so far.

“Yes. Lance and Pidge brought the cow. Lance introduced us all to 'milkshakes'. They tasted nice, but the practice.” Ulaz shivered. “Humans are strange.”

“Like the Galra aren't strange either.” Shiro retorted with a grin. “You live on a planet that doesn't see rain. I swear that you're the only Galra I've ever met – in any reality – that doesn't have a meat-only diet.” The tips of Ulaz's ears darkened, but he seemed to find the comment amusing judging by the soft little laugh. “I was thinking earlier, that I was jealous of your Shiro; but I'm happy for him, and you.”

“That is,” Ulaz set the photo back, “not something I expected to hear from you. Thank you, though, for saying such kind words.” It was Shiro's turn to feel the heat rise under his cheeks.

“Well, uh, you know. So, yeah, what was the visit about?” Ulaz knew what the blush meant, but chose to say nothing so not to embarrass the man at his side.

“They wanted to know what I had seen the night you landed, and whether I had seen the pilot. For now, while I know I should not, I denied knowledge of you or your location.”

“You know we can't keep this up for long. I...really enjoy spending time with you, but the news has me worried.” Shiro clasped his hands together. Ulaz peered at the prosthetic hand; it was much larger then he felt it should be.

“I know, I just worry, as I have said.”

“Could you...not stay with me?” Shiro asked cautiously as he turned to Ulaz. “You used to do testing before. I'd trust you to run them on me, because I know that you won't do anything to hurt me; not in my reality, or this one. Have you contacted Kolivan or Slav yet?” Ulaz tensed at the question; he hadn't, because he'd been selfishly enjoying this time with Shiro. He knew in his heart, he couldn't keep the man contained within these four walls, and when Thace _did_ return, he would report it himself if Ulaz hadn't. His friend was still a stickler for the rules, but Ulaz knew it would be Thace looking out for him, even if it meant ratting him out. “You haven't, I'm gonna guess, by your silence.” Shiro answered his own question. Ulaz heard the sigh beside him. “C'mon, Ulaz. We both know you're better than this. Reckless, as you might be, you can't be this reckless.”

“I know.” Gods, Ulaz knew. “Do you think you could remind me in the morning?” Ulaz muttered. Shiro scrutinised him carefully, before nodding once.

“In the morning.”

* * *

A savoury smell had awoken Ulaz, and as he entered the kitchen, to his surprise and shock, he found Shiro there, cooking. Ulaz rubbed his eyes to be certain what he was seeing wasn't fake.

“You cook?” Shiro turned with a little questioning noise from his throat.

“Yes? Hunk taught me when we were on the Atlas, and then my ex-husband got me into cooking. Before I was awful and would probably make you sick. Now,” Ulaz walked over to find Shiro pushing some pieces of meat around in the sizzling pan, “there's a decreased chance I'll make you sick. Don't tell me? Your one didn't cook?”

“No, he was quite adept at burning things to a crisp.”

“Sounds about right.” Shiro chuckled warm and low as he took two plates and started to dish breakfast up. In the corner of the kitchen, the small holo-screen relayed a new news report. Apparently the ship was found to have Earth and Altean technologies merged together. Ulaz looked back at Shiro as he set the plates down. “What's wrong?”

“I think,” Ulaz pointed at the holo-screen, “I _do_ need to contact Kolivan post-haste.” Shiro followed Ulaz's finger, and his face paled notably.

“Yeah, I think you do.”

-

Kolivan could only be described as irate. He paced the living room, casting sharp looks at Shiro, and then sharper ones back at Ulaz.

“I cannot _believe_ you. Over a movement! You _lied_!” He gestured with a large hand at Shiro. “Have you been living under a rock for the past movement? Are you _aware_ how this has started to strain our alliances? When Pidge found what she could only describe as _her own work_ on the ship, her and Hunk were stumbling over their words to explain themselves. Then the Altean technology used? It may not be alchemy, but Lotor spotted it right away. You are aware he has contacted Altea?”

“No, Kolivan.” Ulaz exhaled as he stared off to the other side of the room.

“I thought you had stopped with this recklessness, but apparently I was grossly mistaken! Why, Ulaz? You know that-” Kolivan stopped himself as Shiro glared up, daring him to say what they all knew he was going to. “This is not like you.” Kolivan tried to hide his exasperation as he pulled himself up to full height.

“Ulaz wanted me to try and get my memories back,” Shiro stared hard at Kolivan as he spoke, “because when I landed here, I didn't know where I was, just that I was looking at someone I haven't seen alive in _years_. Neither of us have. He wanted to make sure I was okay, that I wasn't whisked away into a lab. He didn't want another version of his Shiro to undergo Galra abduction, so to speak.” Shiro raised his floating arm. “As you can probably guess, my reality wasn't kind either.”

“While that may be so,” Kolivan brought his hands behind his back, eyes narrowed at Shiro, “you cannot excuse what has transpired. Does any one else know, aside from me?” Kolivan looked back to Ulaz, who raised his head slowly.

“I contacted Thace for advice. He suggested I speak to you, and ask to see Lotor. He thinks Slav, the Emperor, or Allura may be able to work out as to how he got here, and if, potentially, he could get back. I, and Shiro, are aware there is a high probability he will not be able to return.”

“We have no means in this reality to open the rift, which you know,” Kolivan looked between the pair as he spoke, “but even if we did, there is no way for us to know if this Shiro would even get back to the correct universe.” Kolivan groaned, straightening out his wrap. “I need to take Shiro with me, back to the capital. We do not know what it means if someone from another reality is to exist – or if they can long-term – here. Ulaz,” Kolivan padded to Ulaz, and crouched down in front of him, “I do no ask you this to be cruel, but I need you to relinquish him. You and I know, he cannot stay here-” Shiro had head enough.

“You know I'm sat right here, right? I swear,” Shiro crossed his leg over the other, “you're not this angry in my reality. I will agree to come with you. In my universe, I was an ambassador for Earth on the Galactic Coalition. I understand diplomacy. However, I will only go willingly with you,” and Shiro jerked his thumb at Ulaz, “if he can stay with me. I will comply with any tests _only_ if Ulaz is the one to administer them. I think that's fair, don't you?” Kolivan and Ulaz both blinked at each other, and Shiro found himself arching an eyebrow. “I'm going to guess I was never this assertive before?” Both Galra shook their heads. “I see.” Shiro nodded his head knowingly; he could make some educated guesses as to why. “Then let's just say, my reality created a somewhat 'harder' Shiro compared to yours. So, Kolivan, do you agree to my terms?”

* * *

Over the past three weeks, and the arrival of Slav, Shiro had been forced to endure scans, questions, needles, tests, and Slav's eccentric behaviour himself. He thought he could deal with it, but this one was somehow _worse_. The building tension around the ship was quelled, but it had meant meeting with Hunk and Pidge. Like Ulaz, the pair were shocked, but when they could see he was real, the tears fell. Shiro had some residual bruising from how tightly they hugged him. They'd both been curious about his reality and their counterparts, but there was a lot Shiro thought best to avoid speaking about; it wasn't worth ruining their spirits. Shiro lifted his head as the door slid open, and Ulaz came in with a holo-pad in his hand.

“Slav has finally provided some of his provisional findings.” Ulaz motioned for Shiro to sit back down as he did.

“So, am I going to remain stable in this universe? Or is there a one in two-hundred and sixty-three thousand percent chance I'm going to combust or turn to dust?” Ulaz's brows pinched together at the comment. So used to his gallows humour, Shiro probably needed to _stop_ doing it so much. “Sorry.”

“I know you have died many times in your own reality, but I am...not accustomed to the humour coming from your mouth,” Ulaz tilted his head down at the pad, “but I do appreciate the apology.” Ulaz cleared his throat, and Shiro noted how the ponytail was braided this time. It was the first time he'd ever _seen_ it look so neat. “In layman's terms; you can survive within this universe. Slav theorises that if your counterpart was here, there _would_ be a chance that meeting could collapse this reality, but then,” Ulaz's lips twitched, “that will not be happening.”

“Does he have any idea – about how I got here?” Shiro asked, leaning forwards in his seat. Ulaz mirrored him, setting the pad on the side of the chair.

“He has a few theories, but nothing is concrete. The meteorites that fell to Daibazaal _could_ be another trans-reality comet, but much smaller than previously recorded...but it could be something much more sinister. There could be fractures or weaknesses between realities that has allowed you here, and as both our realities have been restored,” Ulaz paused, narrowing his eyes at the floor, “there is a chance for some errors. At this, Slav is uncertain. You do not recall anything new, do you?” Shiro chewed his lip in thought. He'd been trying to remember.

“No, just the ion cloud and things not working on the Atlas. As I said to Slav, at most it reminded me of when the ship died around Oriande.”

The pair fell into silence on that note. Slav had requested Lotor for a team of scientists to aid his research. While Shiro was benign and would cause no harm in their universe, it was a concern of Lotor's that they could have larger problems on the horizon. ' _What if another version of my late parents arrived here? What if they had won instead?'_ It was a reality that none of them wanted to think about, and not one they all wanted to fight a second time.

“Slav's advice,” Ulaz picked back up the holo-pad, skimming the jargon he didn't understand, “is that it's highly unlikely you will be able to return to your universe. He advises that you start getting comfortable, and carve yourself a new life.” Ulaz and Shiro groaned in tandem at the report. “He does not have a way with words, does he?”

“Slav isn't the first person I'd go to for anything positive. At least he didn't add something like 'unless you wear socks of the same pair on a Tuesday'.” Shiro half-laughed, but leaned back in his chair. “You know, I'm kinda used to having to restart a lot. I should feel worse hearing that. I should feel awful being unable to go home. I guess,” he rolled his head towards Ulaz, “I've known, and accepted some peace on the matter.” Shiro's eyes betrayed his words.

“You do not need to hide your feelings behind a faux veil of acceptance. As you said before; you have...died several times in your reality, but have came back in one form or another. Now, this has changed the status quo.” Ulaz watched Shiro intently as he opened his mouth, and then closed it tightly shut. He glanced away, such tiny cracks in the armour that Ulaz had observed. The Shiro's were very similar in mannerisms, but vastly different when it came to the trauma Ulaz knew them for. “While it is early...have you any plans, about what or where you would wish to go? Your old lover on Earth would be alive? Perhaps there would be better for you?”

“No.” Shiro abruptly replied. “No,” he said softer as he realised, “I don't think Earth would be...right. Not now, anyway. I think, if I can, it would be better to stay here. It's not like I have money or even a job.” Shiro scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I'm absolutely broke.” Yes, that was a fair assessment. “Could...I stay with you? If you don't mind me living with you? Short-term and all, obviously. I couldn't impose and all.” Ulaz leaned back in his chair in thought. He wanted to automatically say absolutely, but he didn't like the eager implication. Then he needed to sort a spare room out, buy some new furniture, see if he could procure Shiro some work.

“You may. I am sure with your skill set, you will be able to find something in the capital here, or work potentially elsewhere. There is no rush; take all the time you need.” Ulaz smiled softly at Shiro. “I will not just throw you to the wolves, so to speak.”

* * *

Ulaz's ears pricked as the door swished open. He moved from the kitchen to find Shiro in the hallway, hanging up his coat.

“I swear you have the ability fine-tuned to an art-form.”

“You mean coming home when you're making dinner?” Shiro grinned back at him, hoisting the bag back up to his shoulder. Ulaz snorted in amusement as Shiro went to move up the stairs.

“I do. Do you plan this?” Ulaz cast his gaze up the stairs, Shiro looking back down over his shoulder with a smirk.

“I may have noticed a pattern, and I maybe really enjoy your cooking. There is a chance, I'm escaping work a bit earlier to avoid making dinner later. I'll be back in a sec, lemme just clean myself up, okay?” Ulaz nodded as Shiro jogged up the stairs, and found himself chuckling privately to himself as he made his way back to the kitchen. While Shiro wasn't as terrible a cook as he could be, the man detested cooking with a passion. He was just too polite to ask Ulaz straight out to set him aside something to reheat. It was one of his strange quirks, Ulaz supposed. As he plated up the excess food he always made, Ulaz listened to Shiro's footsteps above and found himself smiling to himself. Shiro was pleasant to live with on the whole, although Ulaz never quite realised _just_ how much humans could put the energy bills up. Sleep was another thing Shiro seemed to struggle with immensely, and Ulaz would find him at least three times a movement downstairs at some ungodly hour reading or watching a rolling news report.

“So did you have a nice day off?” Shiro asked as he walked in, automatically going to the cupboard and grabbing two glasses. He shook one at Ulaz, who nodded.

“It has been a quintant full of research. Yourself?”

“The logistics of cargo ships and sending aid remains pretty much the same. Kolivan came in for a catch-up earlier. He commented again he was happy you were back at work, asked how I found living with you. Pretty much same as last time. He hasn't pestered you, has he?” Shiro's only guess about Kolivan's motivations, was that he was trying to gauge whether Ulaz was actually 'okay'. Ulaz could be a pretty good liar when he needed to be, but Shiro was finding it easier to spot. Shiro did agree with Kolivan though; despite Ulaz's seeming aloofness, he was lonely, and it did worry them both. It was why, as Shiro sat down, he had a plan. Not a great one, but one he'd been saving up for.

“Kolivan checks in when he can. You should feel flattered that he makes time to see you personally.” Ulaz replied as he took the glass from the table. “I would say, living with you is enjoyable for the most part.”

“And the same could be said about you,” Shiro hummed at how _good_ the food tasted, “even if your hair gets on literally everything and clogs the drain. _Don't give me that look!_ ” Shiro laughed at the scowl levelled in his direction.

“Your hair is just as white as my own! How do you know it is not yours?”

“Mine isn't long like yours! Gods, you get so defensive over this.” Shiro laughed, setting down his fork. “It's endearing.” Ulaz pouted, pushing the food around his plate. He grumbled something Shiro couldn't hear, but his ears were dark again. “By the way, I've got something for you. That play you wanted to see?” Ulaz raised his head, the pout still there. “Well, here.” Shiro pulled his communicator from his pocket and pushed the lit-up screen towards Ulaz. “You sold it to me when you were talking about it a few weeks' ago, and I've never seen Galra theatre before. I promise I'll be quiet, and won't fall asleep, and will save all my questions until the end.” Shiro watched Ulaz's face morph as he pulled the communicator over, pulling the fork from his mouth. He swallowed as he handed the communicator back to Shiro.

“I am grateful, Shiro, but this was not necessary. You do not need to spend what you earn on me-” Ulaz didn't know where to look. Before, Shiro would've taken it as rejection, but he'd started to get a handle on the Galra now, working with so many.

“Well, I want to. You've spoken about it, and as my friend, I want you to see the play. It gets you out; I mean you only go to work and grocery shopping. I think it could be fun – a little adventure out in the capital. I've been saving for a while to go out, and I think after everything, I deserve one decent night out in the capital after working so much. So, what do you say?” Shiro watched Ulaz carefully consider the question, before his head bobbed up and down.

“If that is the case, allow me to buy you dinner.”

“Deal.” Shiro grinned, and Ulaz offered a light one back.

* * *

“So you're going on a date?” Thace's eyebrow arched as Ulaz paced the bedroom.

“It is...not a date. I think. I am stuck, Thace. It has been keeping me awake at night, like I am...” Ulaz trailed off, rotating his wrist to find the words he wanted to.

“You're scared because you like him, but you also don't want to have feelings because you feel bad moving on...with him but different. I mean,” Thace rested his head on the back of his hand, “they aren't the same person. You know that logically. Then from what you've told me, about what he remembers or has said,” Thace chewed his lip, and Ulaz found himself pausing, “I think he probably has a thing for you? I just...to an outsider, it sounds romantic to me. You said he told you he wanted to find you alive in a reality? To be friends with you?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah. To me that just...I love Keith, don't get me wrong, but I don't think I'd cross realities to find another Keith. I mean, you know I had a thing for you for the longest time, but the same still applies. So maybe he's...maybe he's having his own similar thought process as you are? Maybe he doesn't want to accidentally treat you like his version who died? You've lived with Shiro for over six phoebs; and while they sound similar, which I suppose you would expect? They're different people. It's what I've had to work through with Keith, and it's been difficult. You know the guilt he felt.” Thace picked himself back up with a long sigh. “You know I'm hard on you because I care about you, but we've been friends long enough I think I can call you an idiot without having to worry you'll take a kidney in my sleep.” They both laughed at the comment, but Thace was right. Ulaz settled down on the bed. “Look at you; you've started to braid your hair again, and you just...look and sound happier these quintants. You moved, you're back doing medical work and _teaching_. You're not a recluse any more and honestly? I don't worry as much about you these quintants.” Thace's features softened for the first time in a long while. “I'm not saying jump into bed with Shiro, or that it's an easy situation. Just...stop hating yourself for it.” Ulaz contemplated Thace's words. They were true, no matter how much Ulaz would try and argue.

“I could not ask for a better friend. I am sorry that I did not reciprocate your feelings.”

“You don't have anything to apologise for. It was deca-phoebs ago, and I moved on. Keith, the little spitfire, keeps me on my toes, but I'm so proud of him.” There was a dreamy look on Thace's face. “He's started training the new members, and he's so good at it.”

“Are you sure that is not your bias?” Ulaz teased, and earned a snort in reply. “You suit each other well, and I cannot imagine you apart.”

“Thank you.” Thace smiled. “Now stop talking to me, and get ready for your damn date!”

-

Shiro craned his neck back, and then further back, as he stared at the tower. He prayed there would be a lift, otherwise he was using his prosthetic to hoist him up the levels because screw stairs. Ulaz had chosen this restaurant; one that his colleagues in Fleet Management seemed to know about. They'd given Shiro a few toothy grins at it, but this wasn't a date, or at least, it was what he told himself. Just two friends going out for dinner, and then to watch a play. It was just a thank you, a treat to each other, really. In the darkening red light, Shiro pulled his coat up higher, the breeze a bit too chill.

“You may borrow my jacket as well, if you are still cold.” Ulaz glanced down at him. Shiro shook his head.

“No, it's fine. Maybe later, after the play?”

“Perhaps, but even I get cold.” Ulaz motioned for Shiro to follow, and he did.

“Really? Here I thought you were all fur.” Ulaz arched an eyebrow at the comment, tilting his head from side to side.

“Some more then others. It depends where.” Shiro came to a stop, mind catching up with what Ulaz had just implied. “Come, Shiro. We have a reservation.” Shiro's eyebrow twitched at the devilish smirk Ulaz levelled back.

“You are _awful_ , you know that?” Shiro strode towards the Galra, who shrugged his broad shoulders with a chuckle.

-

Dinner was astounding, the play was a painfully bittersweet romance that had Ulaz tearing up in places, but the after-play drinks were a surprise. With a warm feeling in his belly, and a supportive arm around a mildly tipsy Ulaz's waist, Shiro fished for the keycard, and with a soft grunt, hauled Ulaz through the door.

“Do you need a hand getting to the sofa? A glass of water?” Shiro crouched as Ulaz settled on the bottom of the steps. Shiro brushed some stray red dust and sand from the deep purple suit jacket absently. He didn't expect Ulaz to take his flesh wrist. “Ulaz?” Shiro watched Ulaz stroke the pad of his thumb against Shiro's skin; like it was the most fascinating thing he'd done in his life. Shiro felt his heart lift, pupils finding heavy-lidded eyes focused entirely on his wrist. Ulaz let out a small, throaty noise.

“Human skin's soft.” Ulaz almost purred. He pulled Shiro in close, arms drawing up behind his back. They'd rarely hugged before, and while the physical contact was nice, Ulaz wasn't fully himself. Shiro had dreamt this, more than this, but what Ulaz needed was bed, not the potential for a mistake to happen. Shiro steadied his resolve when Ulaz's hand slipped down to his waist. He felt fingers curl against the fabric.

“C'mon.” Shiro caught Ulaz's forearm with his prosthetic. “Let's get you to bed. It's late. Can you stand?”

“Bed?” Ulaz groggily tried to nuzzle at Shiro, and he wondered _how_ Ulaz had gotten drunker it seemed from the walk from the bar home.

“Yes, Ulaz, bed. You need to sleep, you're not quite yourself at the moment.” Shiro carefully caught Ulaz's wrists and pulled himself out of his grip. “Can you stand?” Ulaz tilted his head to the side like Shiro was speaking some foreign language, before nodding slowly. “Good, you get yourself upstairs, I'll get you some water.” Of all the people across any realities, Shiro always expected this to be the other way round. Ulaz, thankfully, complied, but there was something yearning in the way Ulaz looked at him from the stairs. Shiro shouldn't feel like the asshole in this situation, but maybe by morning Ulaz would come back to his senses. Shiro turned to the kitchen.

Shiro returned upstairs to find Ulaz half-naked and flopped on the bed. Shiro couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped his lips as he set the water down, keeping a safe distance away from those long arms.

“Are you going to sleep like that, really?”

“Comfor'able.” Ulaz flicked his wrist at Shiro as he pathetically tried to roll to the side. There was something endlessly funny seeing Ulaz stuck on his back like a turtle, but not the scars that looked quite deep in places. “Help?”

“You want me to help you?” Shiro arched a brow as moved into the room. “Do you want me to tuck you into bed?”

“Please.” Ulaz purred a response, head lolling to the side. He was a giant, purple, drunk idiot. With an exasperated chuckle, Shiro grabbed Ulaz's legs. It took a few minutes, but eventually the giant purple idiot was bundled under the blanket. With his head against the pillow, it seemed to do the trick, or at least Shiro hoped.

“I'll see you in the morning. Get some rest, okay?” Shiro gently pulled Ulaz's ponytail out from under his arm. It looked uncomfortable if anything. Ulaz's cheeks were flushed that dark purple, and Shiro _wanted_ to just lean in and give him a kiss. He wasn't drunk enough to do it, and he didn't want to send the wrong signals, especially right now. “Goodnight, Ulaz.”

“Goodnigh', Shiro.” Ulaz mumbled. Shiro smiled, patting his shoulder, before leaving the Galra to sleep. Shiro rested against the wall, and took a long inhale. It was a good night, a really good night. Ulaz had relaxed. It didn't matter that they lived together as friends; Shiro just didn't feel he could tire of the older Galra's company.

* * *

Since the first 'not a date night', they'd had quite a few more. Once a movement. It turned out Ulaz had a desire to watch fantasy movies, and Shiro was enjoying the binge of alien media. Shiro dropped down to the sofa, and let Ulaz pull him against his chest. It was just more comfortable, and today he needed it more than normal. It was approaching ten phoebs since Shiro landed here. Third time a charm, Shiro guessed. Again, there was nothing he could do to get back. The pieces of trans-reality comet were just that; _pieces_. Most were off-planet, being tested on Altea, Olkarion, and Earth.

“Your mind is wandering, Shiro.” Ulaz kneaded the muscle between his shoulder blades. “What happened?”

“Someone made a comment,” Shiro leaned in to the touch, “that I wasn't supposed to be here. I get that, but it just...there's more to it then that. It's work too. I like work – I find it easy, honestly – and I still get to travel places, but I dunno...I used to captain my own ship. I worked as an ambassador. Now I'm directing fleet movements.”

“You are bored?”

“Yes.” Shiro closed his eyes, just enjoying the way those long fingers worked the muscle. “I'm grateful for the job, but I know I can do more.”

“Then I suppose you could apply for another. What would you like to do, if you could?”

“What I used to do, but if I could pick what I always wanted? Exploration. I'd love to travel more through space. I enjoy living on New Daibazaal with you, but there's only so much red, and grit in my pants I can take.” At that they shared a laugh. “Maybe in a few years. Just today made me miss my old reality more than normal.”

“You do rarely speak of it. I have noticed over the last few phoebs.” Ulaz was right about that. “I do think you need to meet the old Paladins again soon. Hunk and Katie want to show you around Earth, from what I understand.” It was true; Hunk had messaged him about it, but Shiro hadn't responded yet.

“I think at this precise moment in time, it's going to be a reminder of what's elsewhere. They won't know me for...me.”

“Well like myself, they can become friends with you all over again. At least Keith does not have the scar you mentioned.”

Shiro chewed his lip. The call with Thace and Keith mostly went well despite the painfulness it carried. Shiro was pleased the clones hadn't happened in this timeline, but Keith had a panic. It was entirely _possible_ considering his own circumstances that this universe's Shiro could have been stuck in the Black Lion like he was, but like his own universe, the Black Lion was _gone_. Keith felt responsible, and Shiro couldn't allow him to think he was. It was like Ulaz all over again.

“Shiro?” Shiro blinked, finding Ulaz close. “Have you been listening?” He didn't even realise Ulaz was talking.

“N-No, I missed what you said. Sorry.” Ulaz sighed, bodily turning to face Shiro properly. Those large, clawed hands found his.

“Do you want to talk, or do you want to 'rain-check'?” Shiro blinked stupidly at Ulaz.

“Can I just hug you for a while? Just quietly enjoy your company?”

“Of course.” Ulaz let Shiro move into his space, and Shiro felt those arms curl around him. Ulaz gave good hugs, and he felt safe within those strong arms. Absently, Shiro pressed his lips against Ulaz's cheek for a few ticks. Quick, chaste, and warm. Ulaz's body tensed, and Shiro felt a small peck back against his forehead.

“Thank you for being here for me.” Shiro whispered. Ulaz planted another kiss against his forehead, and this one lingered a little longer then the first. Shiro was okay with that.

* * *

“ _...officials from Earth and New Altea are on route to New Daibazaal for the upcoming celebrations. Emperor Lotor will be making an address with the Queen of New Altea, Allura...”_

Ulaz turned down the volume as Shiro called from the hallway. Ulaz could smell something savoury and certainly freshly cooked.

“What did you buy this time?”

“Meaty things.” Shiro's voice was much louder this time as he came into the living room, brandishing the neatly wrapped packages. Ulaz arched an eyebrow at the description.

“You have procured mystery street meat?” He took the offered package with a nod of appreciation as Shiro flopped down besides him on the sofa. “Long quintant?”

“Yeah. Just finalising the last few things before the others come. I've really enjoyed the project, and hope I can do it again next deca-phoeb. It reminds me of what I used to do, just less logistics I guess. Oh man,” Shiro hummed as he bit into the skewer, “this is good.”

“Better then my cooking?” Shiro choked on the meat, eyes wide and almost in horror.

“No!” He swallowed. “Your cooking is divine. The only person who's better is Hunk.”

“I will give you that.” Ulaz gently nudged Shiro as he tore the meat from the skewer, thoughts returning to the invite to the castle. He thought he'd dreamed it at first, but it was addressed to them both, and as typical from Lotor, hand-written. It was strange, because Ulaz thought he'd have froze up at seeing their names on the invite, but he didn't.

“You're looking off into space. Does the mystery street meat not agree with you?” Shiro rested against Ulaz's arm with a devilish little grin.

“No,” Ulaz softly chuckled, “no I was thinking. I had an invite today; to the castle for the celebrations. You have also been invited.” Shiro blinked up at him, mouth open and brows drawn down.

“Why?”

“I...do not know for certain. Perhaps you have been invited on the basis we live together? Perhaps it is on the basis of your integration?”

“Maybe.” Shiro pushed himself back up, tearing a smaller chunk of meat from the skewer. “Do you think I should? Do you think it's right I go?” It was at least a positive Shiro wasn't othering himself again, and maybe Lotor wanted to celebrate what this Shiro had done as a means to honour his previous iteration. Maybe it was a way for him to meet the other Paladins – especially Allura.

“While I would like you to accompany me and enjoy yourself, I do not want you to be uncomfortable. I suppose it is not like your existence is secret. You were invited, so Lotor would like you to be there.” Ulaz set the skewer down and took Shiro's greasy hand, momentarily regretting that. It was Shiro's turn to stare off to the side, but the man was mentally weighing up the choice in his head it seemed. “You do not need to decide now, but soon-”

“I'll go.” Shiro looked back at him, expression much harder then Ulaz would've expected. “I need to stop trying to put it off.” The floating and flesh hands gently tugged away, and held both of Ulaz's. “I'll come with you.”

“You look more serious then I would expect.” Ulaz's fingers curled into Shiro's. Their eyes met; those grey ones full of a strange resolve.

“I need to do it for myself. I can't keep hiding myself away at work.” There was truth in those words. Shiro got on with his colleagues, but he did have a habit of lingering on the outskirts of groups like Ulaz had found himself doing such a long time ago, he hadn't really listened until Shiro pointed it out.

* * *

Kolivan and Thace had both told Ulaz he was being an idiot for asking, but since he'd left the Blade of Marmora, Ulaz had packed away everything that reminded him of that time and let it sit gathering dust. To be sat now on his bed with his old blade in hand was a strange, sobering thought. Ulaz had always declined the invites before for these things for a reason; it meant pulling the suit and all the memories it held out. This time, as he held the curved blade to the light, those memories didn't hurt as much as they could do. Ulaz pushed himself back up. He rifled through the old armour he used to wear until at the bottom he found it. Only worn for ceremonial purposes, and once previously, it looked almost brand new. His fingers toyed with the seal, and with a steady breath, Ulaz drew it back. There was something nice in the familiarity of it all; something he'd missed.

-

Tonight was the night. Anxieties coiled in the pit of Shiro's stomach, and he found himself fiddling with his hair as he waited for Ulaz. The suit was a snug fit; the tailor had done an amazing job, even with their complaints about the port. A white strand of hair caught his attention, and Shiro picked at the stray strand until he heard Ulaz coming down the stairs.

“So you're finally- _wow_.” Shiro stared, stunned, up at Ulaz. Dressed in the black and deep blues with the traditional white accents of the Blade of Marmora, a deep blue and white half cape hung over his right shoulder, and his blade sat sheathed at his hip. The long ponytail draped down over Ulaz chest, and Shiro knew he was gawking. He swallowed, feeling _very_ under-dressed despite the fact he knew he wasn't, but Ulaz looked so...so...

“You will get dust in your mouth if you let it hang open, you know.” Ulaz _smirked_ at him. Shiro fumbled with his words. “Shall we?” He offered his arm out, and Shiro found himself lacing his flesh arm between Ulaz's in ticks.

“You look...amazing. I mean, uh, when you dress up you do, but like, more then usual. It suits you. I mean, it would, but wow. I just. Wow.” Ulaz's chuckle was warm, hearty.

“You look quite fetching yourself.” Ulaz placed his hand against the panel, and the door swished open to a night sky full of vibrant lights and distant sounds. “The castle awaits.”

-

Shiro had met Lotor a few times since he came to New Daibazaal, but the pair had never really managed to speak much. While his memories of Lotor came from the clone's banks, it had been disheartening to learn about what happened to Lotor in his universe. It had been a surprise to learn that him and Allura hadn't married in this one, but perhaps after everything that Shiro understood, it made some level of sense for them. Shiro had never asked Ulaz if the two had dated, or whether it was a mutual platonic respect for the other.

“It is good to see you both again,” Lotor offered the pair a bow, “I am so very grateful you could attend the festivities.” Shiro and Ulaz offered a bow of respect for the Emperor. “It is good to see you after so long, Ulaz.” Lotor crossed the distance and took Ulaz by the forearm, and Ulaz mirrored the action. “I apologise for my terseness phoebs' ago over the matter of hiding Shiro. I know Kolivan came down on you rather hard.” Both Ulaz and Lotor's ears drooped at the mention of it.

“Well,” Ulaz smiled, “we know how he is. I appreciate your understanding. I know that I should not have lied, as previously spoken about but I-”

“No, I understand.” Lotor's brilliantly blue pupils flicked between them both, and a smile formed on Lotor's lips like he'd found what he was looking for. “I have always known you for your kind disposition; always willing to help those in need of aid. You understood my concerns about alternate reality travel, but Shiro's appearance here has started something exciting; a new type of research into alternative realities. It has created amazing research opportunities, and this time,” Lotor stood straighter, “we know what mistakes not to make. Research will be conducted properly and with ethical standards in place. We have agreed to creating an independent council on the matter.”

“That is good to hear.” Ulaz replied.

The pair glanced to Shiro, who wasn't aware that he was part of this conversation. Standing straighter himself, Shiro looked between the two.

“I agree. While I'm nothing of a threat coming to this reality, you don't know what can happen. There's a lot of research that needs to be done about the comets themselves. Maybe there are others like me – strangers and stragglers caught in the universe. Maybe we had them in my own? But it pleases me, to hear you say what you have, Emperor Lotor.” Lotor's features softened, and he stepped to the side with a smile gracing his lips. Shiro would admit, the armour Lotor wore suited him, and the crown that looked similar to the one his father used to wear. It seemed right on Lotor's head, like he was always supposed to wear it.

“I hope you both can enjoy yourselves tonight. It is a pleasure to have you both here. Oh, Shiro?” Shiro turned to find Lotor's features more solemn. “I ask that you please take time to seen Queen Allura this evening. She would very much like to see you.” Shiro stilled. Seeing Allura – _Queen Allura –_ was going to be hard considering how long it'd been.

“Of course.” Shiro nodded once at Lotor, who seemed to sigh in relief.

“Thank you, it would mean much to her.” With that, Lotor turned to greet the next pair with as much decorum and enthusiasm as he did them. Shiro went to loop his arm between Ulaz's, but instead he was pulled against the Galra.

“I will be here for you if you need me.” Ulaz muttered, and Shiro knew that he would be. He walked the pair into a large hall, filled already with other guests and dignitaries mingling between the good food and drink to the sound of an orchestra. Banners of different planets hung from the rafters, and for the first time in a while, it felt like something Shiro recognised.

-

“Pssst! Keith! Keith!” Lance groaned as Keith blatantly ignored him to talk to Thace. “Keith!” He hissed louder, and received a middle finger in response. “Oi, mullet!” That caught his attention, and Keith pushed himself from Thace to storm over, gesturing at his hair long hair, that was pretty much a mullet if Lance was being honest.

“Does this look like a mullet to you?” Keith blinked at him, Pidge and Hunk. “What?” Lance tugged Keith behind the balcony curtain, and pointed outside.

“Look!”

“What am I looking at? Oh? _Oh._ ” Keith, who was absolutely going to blow their cover if he spoke too loud, nipped back into the joint hiding place.

“So,” Lance looked between the other Paladins, “since I'm the _only one_ -”

“-don't forget Allura-” Pidge interjected.

“-and Allura are the only ones who haven't seen this Shiro. Do you think they're, you know?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows, earning a groan from the others. “Oh come on, wouldn't that be an awesome love story? Falling in love again? Realities can't keep them apart?”

“I think you've been reading too many Altean romance novels.” Pidge smirked.

“Actually,” Lance folded his arms across his chest, “I'll have you know, me and Coran have been watching a lot of romcoms. You know I get bored reading.”

“The life of a Prince consort, am I right?” Pidge snorted at the huff from Lance.

“I think it's kinda cute, you know, if they are.” Hunk added, before turning back to peer from the safety of the curtain. The rest of them joined him, but it sucked that Keith was using him as an arm rest.

The breeze was nice outside; much needed from the suffocating hot air inside the castle. Shiro had ran into Sam and Matt. Through Pidge, they knew of him, and the hugs he received just as crushing as Hunk and Pidge's. Iverson too, who looked a lot older then Shiro'd ever seen him. Then there was Sanda, which was strange when his memories of her hadn't always been the best. She hadn't said much, but it was more then Shiro'd expected. Ulaz's hand held his against the smooth and cool metal, their sides pressed against each other. Shiro rested his head against Ulaz's arm, which shifted along with his body, until he was held against his broad chest.

“Is it too much?”

“I'll cope.” Shiro replied. “You don't have to be here with me, go and enjoy yourself.”

“I will confess, I have typically avoided these gatherings. It was a reminder, and one I could not bring myself to be reminded of.” Shiro felt Ulaz's arm around his waist. “I would typically of used this quintant to mourn, but this deca-phoeb is different.”

“Because of me?” Shiro found himself drawing fingers over the soft fabric.

“Yes. I have come to realise though, that I cannot keep living as I had.” Shiro felt Ulaz's chin rest against the top of his head. Shiro used to mourn Ulaz, along with Keith who'd mourn Thace. He could sympathise with that. “While I do not think I will ever _not_ love my Shiro, I have found myself growing attached, and developing feelings for you. I have said before, but I do not wish you to think that you are simply just a replacement – a way to fill the hole. You are similar, yes, but different in your own ways.” Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat.

“The feeling is more then mutual. You and my Ulaz are different. With him, I held what he'd done for me on a pedestal. Maybe I saw him as my saviour, maybe as a way to fix what was broken. Meeting you, being friends with you, I feel happy, at ease, _at peace_. I see you for what and who you are; not some collection of preconceptions. Your friendship has meant the world to me when things have been hard, and I don't think I can repay you for what you've done sometimes. Even though I know it's hurt you at times.” Shiro brought his head up, moving his arms more comfortably around Ulaz's back.

The magenta light caught Shiro's quintessence-kissed hair and grey eyes. The scar lined his face, one that Ulaz wanted to run his thumb over.

“I recall once you said you were concerned around dating friends of yours; that they had a habit of ending up dead. Would you break that?” Ulaz murmured.

“I've wanted to find you alive for a long time, Ulaz, and it's luck, or Allura, or fate, that brought me here. I don't know what, but maybe I'm supposed to be here. I think, on this occasion,” Shiro's pupils darted to the side, his cheeks darkening, “I can break that. Just for you. You should feel honoured.” They laughed, but it quickly petered out. They'd given each other platonic kisses before, but Ulaz's nerves prickled in his chest. Ulaz pushed some stray strands of white hair back behind Shiro's ear just to do something. Shiro's hand caught his, and he pressed his cheek into is. “Kiss me.” Shiro said with a lop-sided smile. Ulaz found himself complying with the order with soft laugh. Their faces inched closer until their lips brushed.

“Oh yeah! Suck it, Keith!” Both Shiro and Ulaz smacked their heads together at the racket. Shiro saw stars for a few ticks, grasping his head tightly as they staggered away from each other. “You owe me!”

“Lance!” Keith's exasperated voice echoed in Shiro's ears as he blinked up at three Lance's and two Keith's. “You just blew our cover you _idiot_!”

“I'm _not_ an idiot!” Lance retorted.

“You're _all_ idiots!” Shiro's vision stabilised to find Thace looming behind the pair, and also Hunk and Pidge, with a stern look on his face. “I'm sorry, Ulaz, Shiro, for not catching _this lot_ sooner. Come on,” Thace motioned his hand at them both, “all of you, apologise.” Shiro watched as the four exposed Paladins shuffled out onto the balcony, and offered a variety of apologies.

“In our defence,” Lance started, “we just wanted to you know, see whether you guys were, you know. Like before, but not, obviously. Also, hi, Shiro. It's uh, I should've said hi earlier, I think.” While Shiro wanted to admonish Lance like he normally would his Lance, it probably wouldn't carry the same weight.

“I do not think that behaviour is correct for a prince consort such as yourself.” Ulaz levelled, his arm coming to rest on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro wasn't sure if he'd heard that right. Of all the things he didn't know, he didn't know Allura and Lance were _married_. When Shiro looked at Lance again, he saw it. Lance had always been loud, but he was wearing Altean formal wear.

“Is that Shiro out there?” Shiro blinked. He'd know that voice anywhere. Thace's eyes widened, and he moved quickly to the side.

“My apologies, Queen Allura.” He bowed in reverence to her, and then Shiro saw Allura. Her hair was decorated with juniberry flowers, her flowing dress of whites and blues with elaborate embroidery, but Shiro noticed the white and blue staff with golden motifs she held in her hand; one that he could tell she was using as a crutch. Shiro watched her limp forwards, and he wondered what exactly _had_ happened to her to be able to survive. Ulaz had mentioned little, and maybe this was the price for Allura. The others parted as she moved past, Lance dutifully coming around and offering his arm out. He may still have that annoying streak, but all was forgiven from Shiro's perspective. It was something he'd wanted to see one day, and at least here, they'd found that happiness. Shiro found himself dropping down to one knee out of pure respect as she came to a stop a few paces in front of him.

“You have been quite difficult to find this evening.” Her voice was like music, and Shiro was doing his damnedest not to cry. “But it seems I have found you myself. Well,” she tilted her head to Lance, “I had a clue. Please, though, stand. You have no reason to bow to me. The floor is not fitting.”

“You know that I'm not,” Shiro swallowed as he rose, “yours?”

“Of course.” Allura shifted her weight, and in the background, Hunk and Keith ran off. “Yet, you must know how it feels to see someone you thought of as gone. I have heard, from Lotor, a little of your reality. I know,” she glanced back at the seat brought for her, Allura's lips twitching for a tick “of my own fate in that one. Yet, I believe that like you being here has likely dredged some memories for you, you being here has dredged many for us all.” She motioned around her as she sat down with a small grunt. “Yet, you were still a Paladin of Voltron in your own universe; and you still died in your battle against Zarkon. For us, I believe, in both of our realities, that loss was deeply felt.” Shiro swallowed the building lump in his throat.

“Prince- _Queen_ Allura, you don't...you don't need to say these things. Not after what you've sacrificed.” Shiro wasn't sure which Allura he was talking about, but it was likely both at this point. He had to keep his voice even; it was near breaking.

Ulaz and Thace gave each other a look. It was best to let the group finally catch up. Ulaz squeezed Shiro's shoulder as he guided him towards Allura. They would talk later. Ulaz ducked out with Thace, his friend sighing heavily.

“Look, I'm sorry. I didn't realise what they were doing. Is your head okay?”

“Yes. Though, I feel Shiro's head is much sturdier then I first imagined.” Ulaz rubbed the still sore spot. “It was strange, that they were watching, but I suppose it has been a long time since they have all acted like that.” Ulaz and Thace turned back to the balcony, watching the group huddle around Shiro who'd finally started crying. There was a catharsis in seeing them all back together like this. “They all had to grow up so fast after his death.”

“They did. While I still...wish the fate of the universe wasn't left in the hands of teenagers, I hope that that was the last time.”

“Does Keith still have his nightmares?” Ulaz watched Thace's brow dip together.

“He doesn't as much as he used to, but he will still wake up in a panic, asking whether I'm really here. I'll never leave him.” Thace stared fondly at his lover. It was good to see Keith with a much softer look on his face as he clutched Shiro tightly. It was better Keith could physically touch him instead of seeing Shiro over the holo-screen. Thace had mentioned he was going to stick a bit closer to home for a while; maybe get Keith away from front line duties for a bit to relax. They could both do with it, and there was new connections to be made. “Come on, Ulaz. Let's give them some privacy. Also Kolivan's been looking for you.” Thace grinned at Ulaz, and tugged him by the hand away. “You know, it's good to see you dressed up like this again. Want to officially come out of retirement?” Ulaz felt himself snort, but maybe he could give it some thought.

-

Between tissues, speeches, alcohol, fireworks, and a lot of talking and emotions, by the time Shiro and Ulaz arrived home, sleep was the only thing on the agenda. Stairs were too much of an issue, and shoes were toed off across the floor. Ulaz flopped to the sofa first, and Shiro found himself pulled up and in against his chest. Hands lazily roamed and pawed at material, and finally, in the comfort of their own home, Ulaz tried again to kiss Shiro again. It was messy with more teeth, but it was nice. Shiro gripped Ulaz's hip like a lifeline while Ulaz held his head in place. Between soft groans, and a building need in Shiro's pants, today had been enough. As their lips parted, Shiro stared into those beautiful amber eyes. He planted his lips carefully against Ulaz's, tasting the sweet berry wine.

“Sleep. G'night.” Ulaz mumbled something in response, and pulled him closer.

* * *

The pair awoke the next morning groggy, and until breakfast was consumed, showers were had, and a much-needed change of clothes was done, they coexisted in a comfortable silence. Back on the sofa, cuddled against each other with the lights dimmed, both Shiro and Ulaz nursed their hangovers.

“So, yesterday, when you kissed me-”

“-when you asked me to kiss you-” Ulaz corrected, toying with Shiro's prosthetic fingers.

“-yeah, when I asked you. We're a thing now, aren't we? I haven't just dreamt that, right?” Shiro nuzzled closer, while Ulaz stifled a laugh.

“'A thing' is an interesting descriptor considering how I found you this morning. Or should I say, what I _felt_ this morning.” Shiro groaned, nudging Ulaz in the rib. “What I said last night still stands. It seems I have an affliction of the heart that you were able to fix.”

“Alright,” Shiro glanced up to the shit-eating grin, “even for you that was terrible. Was it supposed to be a medical pun? Comedy isn't your strong suit.”

“It truly is not what I am known for.” Ulaz grunted as Shiro pushed himself into his lap. He relaxed his guard, pushing the towel-dried strands of hair from Shiro's face. “Can I help you?” He allowed Shiro to drape his arms over his shoulders, and hummed a purr as his lover leaned in, brushing their lips together.

“I have a burning question.” Shiro mumbled against his lips. “Do you think we need to downsize? I mean, do we really need to sleep separately any more? How do we pick which bed is the best one to keep?” Ulaz could feel his cheeks burning at the implications. “We should probably, you know, test them at some point.” Ulaz felt Shiro worry his bottom lip, and Ulaz could curse the man sat in his lap.

“How,” Ulaz breathed against Shiros lips, “would you propose testing them, exactly?” There was mischief in those eyes as Shiro pulled away, nodding with his head towards the door.

“I've got a _pounding_ headache right now, so maybe we could try, you know, sleeping? Unless, you know, you thought I meant something else?” Shiro slipped off Ulaz's lap and headed for the door. Ulaz blinked after him. Either Shiro did in fact have a headache, or he was implying he wanted Ulaz to pound him. “I think someone's thinking something filthy. I'll meet you upstairs,” Shiro lingered in the doorway for a few ticks with a grin, “when you're ready.”

Ulaz followed the sound of Shiro's feet and heard the door open to his room. He'd had _thoughts_ of course, but the idea...what Shiro was implying, maybe, hopefully? Ulaz gave himself a dobosh to sit; not seem too eager, and slowly made his way up the stairs. It was certainly a change of pace, and as he tapped on the door like he'd always done before, and Shiro called him in, Ulaz's eyes found Shiro's almost naked form awaiting him.

“I thought, since you're so warm, I'd need less clothes. Unless,” Shiro wet his lips as Ulaz planted a knee on the bed, “you're a duvet hog.”

“Considering you complain on the sofa I am typically running very hot,” Ulaz let Shiro lead him in closer, feeling the arousal stir in his gut, “you may need less clothes.” Pale fingers took Ulaz's wrist, and slowly Shiro moved it up his torso, tracing the long scars. It was a different map to what he had seen before, but one he would cherish just as much. Ulaz knelt up. “You once asked how much of me was fur, and I am slightly more inclined to let you know the answer.” Ulaz brought Shiro's flesh hand to the hem of his shirt, and the human pushed himself up to his knees as well, pushing hands under the fabric and up. He let his eyes flutter shut, feelings hands against skin and over old battle wounds. Ulaz watched the blush darken on Shiro's cheeks. “A bit further up.”

“Come down here, you're still too tall like this.” Shiro petulantly replied. Ulaz sniffed a laugh, and pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Arms captured him, and Ulaz wrapped his around Shiro. He was warm and held a subtle scent of mint still from his shower. Gently, Shiro rocked them both back into his pillows, climbing again on top of Ulaz. “I'll find all the fur now you're like this.”

“Well,” Ulaz could _feel_ Shiro pressed over him, and a quick glance down proved his theory correct, “I am at your mercy.” Shiro rocked back, grin broadening when he knocked against Ulaz. “Or maybe I'll be at yours later?”

“It depends on that _pounding_ headache of yours.” Ulaz retorted with one of his own. There were ways he imagined he could get Shiro to behave. One that involved denying Shiro what he wanted. Ulaz would wait and see; there was much to learn of each other still, but they had time for that. Now, Ulaz turned his thoughts to the human as he hooked his fingers against the hem of his shorts. “Well?” Ulaz arched an eyebrow, and that seemed to be all the invitation Shiro needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for the lack of porn for once, because actually? I don't think it fits the theme. 
> 
> I mean do they have amazing sex? Yes. Shiro gets his pass played with? Yup? Does he bottom? Probably a lot, but not all the time. It's up to you either way!
> 
> Just to confirm some stuff:  
> \- the AU Keith here did have a crush on Shiro as well, but he could see how happy Shiro and Ulaz were. They ended up building a friendship together, but after AU shiro died, they drifted. Thace, who Keith just got on with, was there for Keith emotionally and in a way Ulaz couldn't be at the time. As the Red Paladin, Keith felt extra responsible for Shiro's death, while Ulaz was attacking Central Command with Thace and Kolivan to dismantle the Komar.  
> \- This AU is a BAD alt ending to another au of mine by accident. If you'd like to know which one, drop me a comment and I'll respond.  
> \- Allura and Lotor used the quintessence of Voltron and what they learned at Oriande, along with their own quintessence (and Haggar) to fix the realities. The reason Lotor's body is in better shape is partially because he's part Galra, and has the rift to thank for that. Allura though had more magical energy then he did, and her body, internally, sustained more damage. So her muscles are a lot weaker these days, and sometimes she uses a wheelchair from time to time, but she'll do events regardless of her body, which does stress Lance out. 
> 
> If you have any other questions, ask away.
> 
> But yes! Roll on 2021!


End file.
